disney_channels_folivefandomcom-20200213-history
Folive
Folive (F'''/letcher and '''Olive) is the romantic/friendship pairing of Fletcher Quimby and Olive Doyle. Folive is one of the most popular pairings from the show and has gained a lot of loyal shippers. This pairing is very likely since Chyna is not interested in Fletcher in the way he is interested in her. She has even claimed to not be in love with him in PANTs on fire when she was under the truth serum. Typically, when there are three best friends, the two that bicker and fight the most are the ones that end up together. (Seddie, Loliver, Romione, Channy, etc.) Olive teases Fletcher a lot, however this may just be her way of showing her feelings about him. They do seem to be good friends and get along with each other most of the time. They had known each other for a long time before they met Chyna. Their relationship progresses throughout the series. In PatANT Pending, they pretended to date and almost kissed. In Modeling AssignmANT, Fletcher and Olive have an entire subplot together. In EndurANTs, Olive says she teases Fletcher because she loves him. In Angus' first movemANT, they also share a subplot. Their relationship is complicated because they can go from friends to not friends in a drop of a hat. Sometimes Olive is kind and caring towards him and other times she's mean and violent towards him. Even though they don't act like it most of the time, they care about each other and they'll be there for each other whenever they need it. These two have many differences, but they always put their differences aside to help each other out. Folive can also be known as the "opposites attract" couple. They have so many differences, that it seems as if they are so incompatible with each other, and yet, they're best friends. Dan Signer has hinted Folive in his tweets many times before. He has tweeted that we wanted "Folive," and he had some changes to make. He has tweeted the word, "Folive" too, but did say to ignore that tweet (this could be used to prevent any spoilers). There has also been a rumor that Folive will in fact share a kiss and date sometime in Season 3, but since it is a rumor, it isn't something that's fully believable. On October 11th, 2013, the #''FoliveFriday'' tag was being tweeted by many Folivers. Because of this, the ANT Farm wiki's twitter tweeted: "Folivers are tweeting: #FoliveFriday" and Dan Signer favorited the tweet. People who ship or support Folive are called 'Folivers' because it sounds like the word 'followers'. Chyna Parks is revealed to be a Foliver in the episode PatANT Pending, because she seemed very excited when she thought Olive and Fletcher were dating. She called them her "two favorite sweethearts" and wanted them to kiss, showing she believes they belong together. Relationship Dynamic Fletcher's character is dorky, artsy and fun-loving, whereas Olive's is a bit to extreme and is intelligent. The pair's dynamic is teasing/bickering. Olive thoroughly enjoys to tease Fletcher whenever she can, and he enjoys bickering with her back. Olive's teases usually don't offend Fletcher. He seems fine with it, but there are times where he appears hurt. Whenever Fletcher insults Olive, she gets easily offended and hurt. They don't usually fight, but when they do, it's because of something that offends the other. The pair always find a chance to tease each other, whether it's in an offending way or a jokingly way. But, they always seem to get over it, and act like it never happened. Even though Olive tends to slap him, or tackle him, or just hurt him physically in general, this could be just her way of hiding her feelings. She often grows jealous of Fletcher flirting with Chyna, and has even shown hurt expressions when he does so. Hurting him might just be her way of hiding her real feelings, but that is unconfirmed. Fletcher and Olive are really close, even though they bicker and argue. They're best friends and they may treat each other badly at times, but other times, they get along really well. They never seem to hurt each other in a way that could ruin their friendship, and all they really do is insult, which could possibly be their way of hiding their feelings. What Folive has is a strange relationship. They're best friends, and they bicker, but they also insult each other and act like they're not friends. They're very different from each other, but do find a way to help each out. In Season 1, Folive were close friends. They helped Chyna and each other out, and worked together on many things. In Season 2, they began bickering and teasing more often. They threw insults at each other, that's for sure, but they were still close and still helped each other out. Olive even claimed that she "teases him because she loves him," but it is unsure whether she meant it platonically or romantically. In Season 3, they begin insulting each other more than they tease or bicker. Olive begins to become more violent and rude towards Fletcher and they act more mean to each other. However, they have had their moments being seen just talking to each other on the couch, or staring at each other in excitement. And even though Olive has hurt Fletcher physically, she is still seen caring for him and has shown concern whenever he gets hurt. She is even seen gazing at him and they've both been giving each other smiles and glances too. Back in Season 2, there was an episode where Olive made a quilt of her "favourite moments." She had so many pictures of Fletcher sewn onto it, and as of now, she has still kept the quilt in her bedroom at Z-Tech. These two are definitely an 'opposites attract' couple. They're so different, and yet, besides the insulting & Olive's violence, they are still best friends and haven't done anything to each other that is bad enough to ruin it. TransplANTed *They were the first A.N.T.s to befriend Chyna. *Throughout the episode they looked at each other many times.'' '' *When Fletcher said that Chyna was beautiful, Olive looked annoyed and jealous. *The beeswax statue that Fletcher was working on was of Olive. *Fletcher did not seem to mind that Olive insulted him. *Fletcher waits for Olive (and Chyna) before running out of the A.N.T. Farm. *They both say "RUN" at the same time. Meaning they've dealt with the hallways ''together ''before. *Olive wants to make sure Fletcher doesn't panic. *Olive slapped Fletcher in the face when he wanted to go save Angus. *Fletcher tried to grab Olive's shoulders. *Olive grabs his shoulders in the hallway. *When they were at the Parks Residence, Olive put her arm on Fletcher's shoulder. (Maybe she was trying to impress him by looking like a high schooler.) *Olive and Fletcher both dressed older, so they could have talked about it. *Fletcher and Olive high fived after they said their bed times, which means that they have the same bed time, and that they agree with each other. *Fletcher is seen with his arm around Olive's back after she says, "You let us down, Chyna, thanks a lot." *While Chyna was singing, Olive goes to work the lights. As she runs off, you see Fletcher's hand raised, maybe meaning he had his hand on Olive's back or shoulder. *When Fletcher tells Chyna it was mostly Olive who turned on her, Olive seems annoyed and upset that Fletcher is blaming her. *When Lexi called them freaks, Fletcher stood up for himself and for Olive. Then, Olive agreed with him. *When Olive splashes yogurt she could have said, "let's go" but instead she took his arm. *When Fletcher said he made many sculptures of Chyna, Olive looked down, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes, meaning she was annoyed. *Gibson mistakes Fletcher and Olive for a married couple, and neither of them deny it. They just stare, almost mezmorized at each other. ParticipANTs *Olive and Fletcher both show that they're afraid of the big kids. *Olive was looking for Fletcher because she said "Oh there you are Fletcher". *Olive wants to be in the End Hunger Today Club, (possibly because Fletcher is in it.)